Lions and Birds
by Space Pirate Trooper
Summary: Jungle Fury fic: One off ramble about Dai Shi training under Carnisoar. Little bit of Jarrod input, lots of fighting. Not quite first person view but based around Dai Shi's POV. Please read, enjoy and review. :


Another random one-off inspired by boredom. Similar to my 'Wolves and Lions' fic but this time from the POV of Dai Shi (though it's not in first person).

Set while Dai Shi is training under Carnisoar.

Like the last fic, take this as a re-telling rather than a transcript in parts. Some 'original' made up plottyness as well. :)

-

_He steps up to the rocky prison that holds the ancient Overlord. He morphs into his powerful black lion form and smashes into the rocks, first with a kick, then with a punch, a roar echoing from him as he does so. The rock shatters easily under the blow, showering the area in rubble. _

_He sees Carnisoar through the dust and he lifts the Life Talon to the Master's body. There is a glowing flash and he steps backwards. Even in this form, he narrows his eyes behind his visor at the bright light. The Master reborn._

"_What do you want, young warrior?" He hears the bird say as the Master steps down onto the grass._

"_To challenge you!" He roars and throws himself at the master. The first punch hits but Carnisoar does not recoil. Infact, the bird does not seem to notice._

_He sees an attack coming, a swirling kick, and he goes to block it but it is strong and he is thrown back. The ground is hard but he scrambles to his armour-clad feet, growling. He hears the Sky Overlord laugh._

"_You'll have to do better then that." He hears the bird say._

"_Yes. I've barely tried. Spirit of the mighty Lion!" He snarls. The spirit beast lunges and swipes but Carnisoar blocks it and bats it away._

_He growls softly in surprise, amazed at the Master's power. He tenses and lunges again, scrunching his fist tight and going to slam it into Carnisoar's chest. He is Dai Shi. He is all powerful. He cannot be stopped. He will not be stopped._

_He was too late as Carnisoar grabbed his fist and twisted it so he collapses on the floor. He hears Carnisoar laugh then feels the blast of an energy attack. He is sent flying backwards and hits a tree, leaving a dent in the bark. He hits the floor and is forcibly returned to his human form. He gasps in pain, a blossom of it running through his back, down his twisted arm._

"_You are strong, but not strong enough." He hears the Master mock. _

_He growls and pulls himself from the floor and into a grudging kneel at the Overlord's feet._

"_Master." He growls. He hears the bird laugh._

He awoke at the base of a pillar with a growl to himself. Why had he fallen asleep? Stupid, weak, human body. Needing so much care, so much attention. He hauled himself to his feet, clawing a hand through his long, messed up hair, his teeth grit and his eyes narrowed. The throne room was empty, as it almost usually was. Camille was nowhere to be seen, his new Master was nowhere to be seen. No Rinshi, no warriors. Alone.

'_Don't do this.' _A voice in his mind says.

"Silence!" He roared aloud, smashing a fist into the pillar nearest to him as he got to his feet. Camille appeared from now where at his tones.

"Dai Shi?" He heard her say, in response to his outburst. He whirled round to face her, his fists tight as his sides.

"Where is Carnisoar?" He demanded. She recoiled slightly from his words.

"I'll... call for him, Dai Shi." She faded away again with a bow, stepping backwards into nothing.

He walked to the centre of the room, facing away from his throne, and closed his eyes, breathing steadily and deeply. So many thoughts. So much going on his head. Jarrod's voice was annoying, an irritant, like a flea on a dog. No. Like a flea on a lion. But without Jarrod, he'd not have lion power at all, would he?

'_It's my Lion spirit. Every time you use it. I'll be trying to stop you.'_

"Quiet, human. You have the Lion spirit, but you don't have its heart. As I've told you. So many times." He laughed shortly, cruelly. He felt Jarrod go quiet at that. He sneered.

"Talking to yourself, Dai Shi?"

He whirled around to snarl at the one that spoke to him but stopped as he realised it was his Master. He clenched his fist and managed a bow.

"Master Carnisoar." He growled quietly.

"Ready for further training?" Carnisoar suggested in his harsh voice.

He nodded slowly in agreement, flexing his arms to free the tension trapped there. He could feel Jarrod resisting every moment of this but tried to ignore him. He looked to Carnisoar and his eyes flashed. He smirked as the Lion took form around him, armour slamming into place with ease. Thick armour falling into place around his legs, his body, his arms. At last the Lion curled around his face and he blazed with power.

"Good." Carnisoar said sharply then lunged.

He dodged heavily; he was built for power not for speed. The bird Master clipped him but did little else, waiting for the right moment.

He turned to attack the Master in retaliation but his punch fell short as his opponent pulled away. This was the difference between Beasts and Pai Zhua Masters. The Masters cared for their student, nurtured them, helped them grow. The Beasts and the Overlords... Now they believed in beating it into you. Learning through having to defend yourself. He didn't have time to move as Carnisoar jumped up and slammed into him with a hefty kick. He slammed into the same pillar he had woken up next to.

"This is pointless." He heard Carnisoar say. "There is no point using your Spirit until your body can keep up with it's power. Return to your human form."

"But—" He growled, clambering to his feet and taking a half step forwards.

"No. Do it. Now!" He heard the Overlord demand and he could do nothing but obey. The armour fell away and disappeared to nothing. At least he wore the black leather armour suited to fighting, rather than the pathetic human's idea of clothing.

'_He's going to beat you stupid.' _He heard Jarrod put in, in his head. He didn't reply, couldn't afford to give the human any basis for hope. He'd take this training in his stride, he'd become stronger. Stronger than any of the Pai Zhua students and their masters. He braced himself, snarl set in his face, his teeth gritted. He lunged forwards, drawing back a fist and once more aiming for Carnisoar's chest. To his satisfaction, it hit soundly and sent the bird stumbling back half a pace or so. Then again, it all seemed a game to the Overlord as he connected his clawed foot with his chest and sent him stumbling back also. Carnisoar followed with a clawed slash at his face.

He felt the skin break, several beads of blood running down his cheek and dripping from his jaw.

"You learn slowly." He heard the mocking, cawing voice of the Overlord announce.

He did not put his hand to his bleeding face. Instead, he circled the Master slowly, his hands poised in readiness to attack. He waited, and waited, looking for an open moment to attack. To him, it seemed as though Carnisoar was not even trying. He was not in an attack stance; he did not following the circling movement of his student.

Dai Shi growled to himself and continued the slow circle. Camille was watching, he noticed now, a look of horror on her face. He looked away again, back to his Master, how was no longer in front of him.

"Slow." He heard Carnisoar's voice as he felt a foot slam into his back, sending him sprawling in the floor. His face hit the marble, sending a crimson smear on the fine floor work from the talon marks.

"Dai Shi!" Camille exclaimed and he heard her scuttle over to his side. "You're too hard on him!" He heard her say. No! Stupid woman. Could she not see it was learning? It was helping? He growled and pushed himself up with one hand, the other wiping blood from his cheek on his glove. She backed away as he steadily got to his feet and turned to face Carnisoar.

"Spirit of the mighty Lion!" He roared. Golden aura swirled around him, edged with black and shadows and darkness. He revelled in its power, its beauty then unleashed its full force towards Carnisoar. He saw it hit the bird then felt it pushed aside. As the Master lunged forwards in a counter, he saw the perfect moment, as if it were slow motion. He moved to one side, pushing Carnisoar's fist away from its target, before bring his own hand into the bird's side and sending him reeling away. He sneered to himself as Carnisoar stood from where he had fallen.

"Better." He heard the Master say with some satisfaction.

Yes. Better. Stronger. Faster. Yes. This was what he needed to defeat them. The Rangers.

'_I could have been one of them.'_

"But you made your choice." He growls in reply, smirking. "You made your choice and you must stay by your decision."

-

All done. More maybe? I don't know. Feedback if you'd be so kind, please! Do you like the not-first-person-but-from-the-point-of-view-of style? Should I do more fics like this? Thanks a bunch, my lovelies. :)


End file.
